1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to electrocardiography (ECG), and more particularly, to an ECG device, an ECG lead signal generating circuit, another ECG device, and related methods, and an ECG electrode assembly.
2. Related Art
An ECG device may generate electrical signals that indicate a person's heart activities. Each of the signals may be referred to as a lead or lead signal. By examining the waveforms of the leads with respect to time, a doctor may diagnose whether the patient has a heart disease.
Nowadays, heart disease is becoming more prevalent and is causing health problems to countries around the world. One way to deal with this problem is to use the proposed ECG devices that are not only easier to use but also less expensive.